


Sherlock x Reader: Getting Dressed

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Dressed, Mischevious, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's a mischievous git.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Reader: Getting Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yeah. There's another one of these. And there's one last one, too, for the Supernatural fandom. xoxo

You walked through the pouring rain on Baker Street, clutching your arms in an attempt to warm yourself. You stayed freezing, any chances of comfort going to avail. It had been so nice out earlier, you dressing in a skirt and casual top made for the warm sun. Now the rain pummeled down onto your figure, making you shiver.  
Finally you reached the door of 221, pushing it open and walking up the steps to flat B. You knocked on the door, even though you knew you could've just walked in. To your relief, it was John who opened the door.  
Oh, my- (Y/N), come in," he said worriedly as your brother's hand carefully led you through. Your eyes fell onto Sherlock's figure on the couch, hands under his chin as he thought. You felt a blush make its way to your cheeks as you averted your eyes to John's face.  
"Okay, I'll just give you one of my jumpers and some trousers or something," he said. "You can go change in Sherlock's room, he's not moving anytime soon." You nodded and stood, your (H/C) hair still dripping with water while John went to grab a set of clothes and a towel. After handing them to you, you smiled and gave your brother a small hug before going to Sherlock's room.  
You were completely soaked through to the skin as you removed your skirt and shirt, leaving you in only a bra and knickers. You took the towel and ran it over your hair, it taking most of the moisture away.  
A door opened, then closed behind you. You froze and dropped the towel as you heard a body fall onto the bed. Without thinking, you turned on the spot, completely forgetting the fact that you were half-naked.  
"S-Sherlock?" you managed to say. He caught your voice and turned over to look at you.  
"Why are you not dressed?" he asked confusedly, furrowing his brow. You quickly covered yourself up as much as you could, blushing madly.  
"I was about to," you said quietly.  
"Oh. Well, continue." You gulped and nodded. The clothes were on the bed, and you slowly made your way forward. Why wasn't he looking away?  
"Sherlock, y-you don't have to stare," you said nervously, your face now completely red with embarrassment.  
"Why shouldn't I?" he asked as he flipped onto his back to look at you. The clothes were underneath him, and you knew you were going to have to take them from him. He wasn't going to move. You snaked around the bed, still covering yourself with one arm, and tried to grab the jumper under his back. He smirked as he pressed himself further into the bed, making it harder to pull. You'd have to use both hands to get it now. Cheeky git. You were frustrated now and you just let yourself be shown as you grabbed the sleeve with both hands, pulling at it.  
Suddenly, his wrist grabbed yours and threw you towards him, landing you on top. You yelped as you fell, staying completely still as you stared at him.  
"Still want to get dressed?" he asked with a mischievous smirk on his face. You found yourself smiling as you kissed his lips for a moment.  
"Nope."


End file.
